


coverts

by verfox



Series: anatomy of a feather [2]
Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Anal Sex, Frottage, He/Himrey, M/M, Overstimulation, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, Wingfic, also overly precise terms for feathers, and weird social rules regarding wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verfox/pseuds/verfox
Summary: so....what if i said....more wingfic....but tomrey?ya'll know whats up by now. heed the tags.Benrey seems to have caught Tommy spacing out, as he's currently performing a balancing act over the back of the couch to catch the taller man's eyes, wings already on display. He tilts his head, and once he realizes he's got Tommy's attention, his expression shifts slightly. Tommy doesn't quite catch it; Benrey's expressions are subtle enough as is.But for now he has a lazy smirk as he drawls, "tooommyyy. bro are you loosin' it on me? like uhh, spacing out and shit? hurry up, please and thank you. shit hurts over here."
Relationships: Benrey/Tommy Coolatta
Series: anatomy of a feather [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913248
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	coverts

**Author's Note:**

> didn't expect this to take *checks notes* a month?? to write, but shit happens sometimes. either way, hope ya'll enjoy!

Since... _everything_ that'd happened, Tommy hadn't had to spend much time alone - one of his friends was always needing something, and he was always happy to help. And it helped him, too, to stay occupied.

And even when they didn't, Sunkist was always around to keep him company. Of course, of his friends _with_ the ability to speak, it was Benrey who visited most often. Tommy himself had a nice apartment; it had been waiting for him when he got out. A gift from his dad, if he had to guess, but the man hadn't really been around enough to take credit for it. As for Benrey, well Tommy wasn't sure where he was staying, or if he had a place at all. Or, really, needed one? He could teleport and didn't need to sleep, so….

Tommy decides he shouldn't be worrying about this, since Benrey will be over soon, actually, and he would _ask_ if he actually needed help. Hopefully?

He shakes his head again - worrying won't answer any of his questions, no matter how he words them to himself.

The scientist taps his fingers together absently as he thinks of what he can do while he waits _other_ than ruminate.

He could clean, he supposes, though he's already cleaned once today. Sunkist is taking a nap in the bedroom, so he probably shouldn't bother her….

Before he can decide there's a knock at the door, which is only slightly surprising; after he'd mentioned it was only polite to knock, Benrey had _mostly_ stopped just porting in.

The scientist smiles as he greets the shorter man, letting him in.

"Nice," Benrey says, about nothing in particular that Tommy can discern, and he's already pulling off his hoodie as he walks over to the couch.

Benrey has plenty of reasons to come over - from video games to trying to puzzle out something Gordon had said to him. And the two of them being the most _explicitly_ non-human members of the Science Team, well it's only natural that sometimes Benrey comes over when he needs help preening.

Never mind that that's the sort of intimate thing neither of them are really close enough, they don't have other options, and they get along well _enough_ , at least - quite well, in fact.

If Tommy squints, he can think of them as family, and it's less weird - but thinking about it that way disquiets something _else_ he's not sure he's ready to put a name to.

Benrey seems to have caught Tommy spacing out, as he's currently performing a balancing act over the back of the couch to catch the taller man's eyes, wings already on display. He tilts his head, and once he realizes he's got Tommy's attention, his expression shifts slightly. Tommy doesn't quite catch it; Benrey's expressions are subtle enough as is.

But for now he has a lazy smirk as he drawls, "tooommyyy. bro are you loosin' it on me? like uhh, spacing out and shit? hurry up, please and thank you. shit hurts over here."

His tone is as flat as ever, but Tommy is used to him, and this is about as close to begging as he's ever been. The man hides a giggle behind his hand as he walks over. Some rearranging is needed for everything to fit where it needs to, and in the end the two settle for sitting on the floor, Benrey leaning forward to lay his face on the couch. He wiggles in place just a little as Tommy lightly brushes his hand over his soft scapulars and the top of his wing.

Benrey's wings are much shorter in span than Tommy's, but wider - wings meant for quick takeoffs rather than travel, not that either of them need their wings _for_ travelling. His wings are plain, though pretty; his scapulars are a dark black, and his lesser and median coverts are white, with another dark black stripe vertically through the middle. The rest of his feathers are a near-black brown.

Tommy would go as far as to say Benrey's wings look _classy_ , as compared to his own brown and gold feathers. As he contemplates this he searches through the feathers on one wing and then the next for any bent or broken feathers, careful not to rub at them.

He notices Benrey start purring as he gets to the more comfortable part of preening, simply ruffling through to realign everything.

If Tommy didn't know any better he'd think Benrey had fallen asleep toward the end, but he does, in fact, know better, so he simply starts unbuttoning his own shirt so that Benrey can return the favor.

As odd and intimate of a thing as it is for them to be grooming each other, Tommy'd feel downright _awful_ if it were only one way - instincts, or something, perhaps. He assumes Benrey feels the same, not that he's ever asked.

Either way, as soon as his shirt is off and his wings are out, he hears Benrey whistle, and he's turned around.

He does this every time and - "Oh, c-come on, Benrey, it's not like - it's nothing you haven't, uh seen b-before."

Benrey just barks out a laugh and makes a gesture for Tommy to get up and switch places.

Tommy sighs as he gets in place and allows himself to stretch his wings out fully. Benrey begins the same as he had, by smoothing out the softer feathers near his shoulders.

He starts picking through the feathers with his claws, but he's not as...gentle as Tommy had been with him.

Tommy shifts the wing Benrey's working on slightly, hoping he'll get the idea. Despite the slightly rough handling, he's too relaxed to want to use his voice.

Benrey's hands still for a moment, but as he goes back to preening he isn't any gentler, pawing along the expanse of Tommy's scapulars; a much longer span than his own.

When Benrey speaks, his voice is a little off, a little lower, perhaps.

"sssso. uh," he starts and finishes, entirely unhelpfully.

But Tommy feels as he shifts a bit closer and leans forward over him, having to reach at an odd angle due to the disparity in their heights - but yes, he's reached over Tommy's wing and is rubbing his fingers along the inside of his coverts. He shivers at the touch and suddenly it clicks - Benrey must know the feathers there are more sensitive, he's been _trying_ to rile the scientist up.

Well, that's fine - they've never gone as far as to groom the insides of each other's wings before, but at this exact moment Tommy can't be bothered to remember _why_ that is. Benrey's continued in his quest to get closer, and is currently rubbing a hard-on against Tommy's lower back that's spectacularly distracting.

Benrey takes the moment to compress the barbs of a feather lightly between two claws and Tommy sighs, his hips stuttering to rut against empty air.

The next moment Benrey's manhandling him like he's a little cat or something, which is an experience for the scientist - he's heavier than he looks and he isn't _small_ to begin with.

Benrey gets him up onto his knees, bent slightly over the couch with his arms helping him stay more or less upright, and his hands find Tommy's hips as he grinds against him, while his mouth finds Tommys neck with sharp teeth grazing across his skin. Tommy fails to stifle a laugh at the realization Benrey must've shapeshifted taller to do this, and as the sound breaks its way out of him Benrey stops to press a kiss to his neck.

And then Benrey's wings are flapping gently against his own, trying to box him in, and for a second his heart stops, because _that's_ a gesture for a mate - but he supposes considering the situation it's likely more of an instinct than a declaration (or at least that's as far as he wants to think about it). And besides that, a clawed hand finds its way to his chest and he can't be bothered to care, folding his wings to let Benrey take the lead.

Once he's comfortable with their positions, he does take the lead, circling his hands around to the button of the other man's pants. He drags his claws ever-so-gently across the skin just above the waistband, and Tommy bucks forward, impatient. Benrey doesn't make him wait though, and unbuttons his pants, shoving them and his underwear down with one hand while the other immediately wraps around Tommy's dick, already hard from all the groping.

He doesn't do much more than hold it, running his thumb over the head once before letting go to put his claws on Tommy's lips.

He can't help but moan as he opens his mouth, the sensations quickly becoming overwhelming as Benrey's other hand goes back to stroking feathers along the inside of his wing.

The hand retracts from his mouth as Tommy lets out a whine - not that he's ready to analyze that at the moment.

And as he feels one, and then two fingers press into his ass, he notices that Benrey's claws seem duller than they were, but they start moving and he can no longer parse that thought.

The hand that was in his wing is now against his hip, holding him in place as Benrey adds now a third finger.

It doesn't hurt - no, Tommy's already fucking _drunk_ for it, panting and trying his best to move against Benrey's hand.

Soon, though, that hand is withdrawn, and after a moment which lasts so long Tommy is nearly about to ask what's up (it's maybe not that long - he gets impatient, he knows), he feels Benrey's head pressing against him. It starts sliding in and it's thick - Tommy's grateful for that - and when he bottoms out he lets out a ragged sigh. Tommy supposes perhaps he's been pent up for a while.

When Benrey draws out and thrusts back in though, it's Tommy's turn to lose it a little more, folding forward over the couch with a long moan. Benrey doesn't build up to a pace so much as he gets in a few slow thrusts and goes straight to fucking the life out of the man beneath him.

The man who is, currently, also wriggling beneath him, trying desperately to get some friction against his own cock from the couch, too preoccupied with this to even consider touching himself.

Benrey offers his own hand for Tommy to thrust into as he gets his mouth back on Tommy's neck, licking broad stripes against his skin that make him start to shake.

Tommy's close, so close the discomfort of Benrey's dry hand isn't going to stop him from cumming, but he's pushed over the edge as Benrey bites down on his neck with those sharp teeth.

He lets out a choked whimper, fucking Benrey's hand as his arms finally give out and he falls forward onto the couch. Benrey doesn't slow down, just leans over him a bit more, and grabs his hair in one hand. Tommy's quickly reaching the point of being overstimulated as he continues letting out small whimpers at each thrust, but he rubs the backs of his wings against the insides of Benrey's, and he's burying himself as deep as he can as he cums too.

"fuuuuck," he groans, digging his claws into Tommy's hip.

Although his grip relaxes, Benrey doesn't move for a long moment, and when he does it's to pull out and wrap his arms around Tommy, who is, once again, distinctly taller.

He puts his wings away to prevent any further touching as Benrey nuzzles against his back.

"bro, nice. uhh, good preening. very...authentic."

The rumble of his chest against Tommy's back as he speaks is, in fact, quite comfortable, enough that he's willing to accept Benrey's nonesense as-is. But - mmm, he should really clean up before it becomes a problem. As he stands, Benrey doesn't let go, and stands with him, face pressed between his shoulders.

"A-are you gonna let go of me, uh, sometime _soon_? You're hanging on like a - like a sloth cub."

Benrey finally deigns to release the taller man, stepping back from him.

It's the first time during this whole - _this_ , that Tommy has had the ability to turn around and look at him and - Benrey's totally disheveled, his wings still out and some of his feathers at odd angles from where Tommy had rubbed against them. He also looks oddly satisfied, which Tommy can't help but find endearing as he wrestles his pants back on.

Maybe he'll have to take another stab at grooming Benrey after he cleans up.

**Author's Note:**

> please forgive me for my dialogue allergy, and as always, comments fuel the ritual pyre, and i appreciate kudos as well!
> 
> also, if you didn't reread the previous part to this series (it's barely been altered, and it's not neccesary to understand this one or anythin) - i made a tumblr so ya'll can send me stuff direct! its [verfox.tumblr.com](http://verfox.tumblr.com).


End file.
